


A horrible deal

by Falcons11dani



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bondage, Cheating, Eciv, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Langst, Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Sex, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcons11dani/pseuds/Falcons11dani
Summary: Lance looks down.“The deal is... if I let you be me for a week, and I’ll let you do anything with... my body... then I get to go back...right?”———————————————————This is the story of Lance and Keith’s relationship. It’s a story of suffering but I promise it has cosy and nice bits!





	1. A horrible deal

“God damn it! How the frick did this happen?” 

Lance looks up at the person in front of him and let’s out a sigh.

“Don’t. Say. A. Word.” 

The person laughs

“Told you this was a bad idea... Sailing out into the ocean with no safety,  
no oars, and no gas! Lance, you’re stupid! Why did I even come along?” 

Keith sighs and pulls his hair back behind his ears. The sun is located right above the small boat and there is no land to be seen. 

“Because you love me?” Lance answers with a big grin on his face.

Keith lets out a grin and ruffles Lance’s hair. 

“I guess you’re right.”

“Hey! Be careful! It took me an hour to fix my hair this morning.” 

Keith knows that he’s sarcastic... Right?  
He’s probably sarcastic. Because otherwise he would have... been angrier.

“I’m sorry....” he says looking down at the inside of the boat. Lance smiles happily, gives him a quick kiss on the mouth. 

“Don’t worry! I, the mightly Lance, will forgive you this time!”

Keith blushes red and nods slowly. He’s still not used to kisses, even thought it’s been five months. He’s not used to anything yet. He’s not used to the hugging and the kissing and making out and the se- 

”Keith! I got it! I, the mighty and strong Lance, will swim behind the boat and push it ashore!” 

Keith sighs and flicks Lance on the forehead. 

“Do you wanna get yourself sick? It’s not a good idea, so don’t do it!”

Lance sighs and then grins, as if an idea had just popped up in his head. 

“I won’t do it! IF you ask- no, beg! Nicely!” 

Lance laughs at his own joke. Keith gets down on all four and looks Lance in the eyes.

“Dude, I wasn’t serious.” 

Keith doesn’t care.

“Oh, mighty Lance, I beg of you, please don’t jump overboard!”

“If you say so!” Lance’s smile grows   
bigger.

“I, the mighty Lance, will respect your wish!” 

He lets out a small giggle and soon, both of them are laughing in the small boat in the middle of nowhere. 

A few hours of small talk passes and eventually they both fall asleep under the gazing sun. 

Keith sits up, his head feels like it’s about to explode. He looks around. It’s dark outside, he can barely see anything. 

“Urgh... Lance, you okay?” 

He looks around, but doesn’t see his boyfriend. 

“Lance..? Lance!? LANCE!?” 

No answer. 

“Fuck! I can’t see a thing!”

Keith feels around the boat with his hand until he touches something cold. A fish? No... Lance? No, it’s too cold for that to be possible... right?

All of a sudden a shriek echoes in Keith’s ears. It hurts. A lot! He has to press his hands hard against his ears as he tries not to panic. And then, suddenly, there’s darkness. He passes out. It’s cold. And dark. And lonely. He’s all alone in the darkness. Where is Lance?

“He’s gone.”

“Who’s there!?” Keith screams out in the darkness. Which is weird. It’s impossible for something or someone to be in the middle of nowhere like this.

“Lance, if this is you fucking with me I swear to- ” 

Before he can say anything else the pain hits him again. The shriek is back and it’s louder and hurts way more than before. He can only make out two words before he passes out.

“He’s gone.” 

———————————————-

Lance sits up and looks around.

“What’s going on? Where am I?  
Where is Keith? What’s going on? How did this happen? What’s going on?”

Lance observes his surroundings. He’s in a completely white room. It’s literally white. Floor, roof and walls. Lance stands up and looks around confused.

“Hello? Anyone there? Anyone who can tell me what’s going on and where I am?”

Lance sighs. Well! This has to be some sort of game, he thinks as he stars feeling about the walls.

“There has to be some sort of secret hidden door, I’ve seen enough movies to know that there ALWAYS is a secret door.” 

He feels around all the walls until he eventually gives up.

“Well! This sucks! How am I suppose to get out of this stupid... thing?”

He sits down on the middle of the floor and takes a deep breath. 

“Well, hello there... Lance, was it?”

“Who’s there? Are you the... ehm... game master? Let me out of this friggin game! I never signed up for anything like this!”

He looks around angrily, searching for the source of the voice.

“And who the frick are you?!”

It’s quiet for a moment.

“I’m more of a deal master than a game master. And I’ve come to make a deal with you. If you don’t want it, only then are you allowed to pass over to the other side.”

“Other side of the room? You talk weird!” 

“No. Other side of life... Lance, right? You are dead. This is the first step of the afterlife.”

————————————————

Keith sits up. 

“Gah, my head hurts...” 

He looks around. He’s...home? What happened? How did he get here? He was out on the ocean wasn’t he? With Lance... Lance! Is he okay!?

Keith grabs the bag next to his bed and digs for his phone. He quickly finds it and dials Lance number.

“Ring... ring... ring... uh... hello? Keith? You okay?” He hears Lance voice.

“Lance! Are you okay!? What happened!?”

“I... don’t know... My phone woke me up... I’m in my house.. Are you okay?”

“Yes! Stay there! I’ll come over!” 

Keith hangs up, grabs a pair of pants, a t-shirt and quickly runs out.

———————————————

“W-what’s going on..?”

Lance looks at the white wall that has turned into a projected wall of Keith. He’s watching as Keith runs up to his house, how Keith walks through the door and how Keith hugs... him.

“Why am... I in my house? I’m here. This isn’t my house. What’s going on?!” Lance exclaims in frustration.

“Here’s the deal! I will- ”

“I don’t care about your stupid deal!! Let me go back!”

“Now listen up. If you interrupt me one more time I will just send you to the afterlife without even trying to give you a deal! Understood?!”

Lance nods.

“Good! Now here’s the deal...”

————————————————

“Lance!” 

Keith embraces Lance in his arms. Lance embraces back and gives him a kiss.

“I have no idea what happened but I’m just so happy that you are okay!” Lance smiles towards him.

“Now let’s try to recall what happened.”

He takes a step to the side and waves at Keith to come inside. Keith does and then both of them sit down on the couch.

“So... we where fishing... or something... Well, at least we were on the ocean... and then we... fell asleep?” 

Keith looks at Lance for confirmation and is met with a smiling Lance who nods.

“Yup! Something like that! And now we’re here! Together! And not to change the subject but you are looking sooo good right now!”

“Lance!” Keith’s face turns red and he quickly looks down 

“Don’t change the subject...” 

Lance smiles. 

“It’s all in the past anyways! Let’s just make out and have sex! You know that’s the best thing about living alone.”

Lance winks at Keith.

—————————————

“Whatever you’re doing to Keith, you better stop it!” Lance screams out into the empty room.

“You agreed to the deal.”

“You can’t kiss my boyfriend in front of me like that! And don’t even think for a second that you’re going to have sex with him! He thinks that you’re me! It’s not fair! You can’t do this to me!”

Lance falls down on his knees, tears in his eyes.

“Please don’t do this....”

“Like I told you. You have to suffer through the most unbearable pain if you want to go back. This... Keith... is what causes pain and happiness for you so that is what I’m using against you. It’s as easy as that.”

Lance looks down. 

“The deal is... if I let you be me for a week, and I’ll let you do anything with... my body... then I get to go back...right?”

“Precisely. But you have to sit here. For that week. And look at yourself. And you are not allowed to close your eyes.”

“...”

“That’s a good boy.”

———————————————

Keith sits up in the bed. His face turns red like a tomato. 

“Yesterday was... intense.” 

He pulls the covers over his head as he blushes hard. After regaining his composure he looks over at the other side of the bed, expecting to see Lance sleeping. Keith always wakes up first. But this time, Lance is nowhere to be seen.

“Maybe he’s in the shower” 

Keith lays down again.

“I should shower too...”

———————————————

“This is no good. You are not crying anymore.”

“Believe me, stupid voice thingy mc jingy, I’m crying on the inside but I’m not gonna give you the satisfaction of watching me cry anymore”. 

Lance stares at the screen. His heart is still aching and his mind is flashing of weird images from yesterday. It had been horrible to watch. He had cried and screamed and begged for the voice to stop, but all he got in return was laughter. 

“Well, you crying on the inside isn’t fun for me at all. I guess I will have to step up my game.”

“There is nothing you can do that is worse than what you did yesterday!” Lance screams out in frustration. 

“Yesterday was horrible...”

“I will accept this challenge. You shall suffer like you never thought you could.”

Lance looks down at the floor. Why did he have to go and say such stupid things? But then again... He really couldn’t figure out a way that could hurt him more.

—————————————————

Keith looks up as Lance comes out from the bathroom without any clothes on. 

Keith’s face once again turns red as he subconsciously scans Lance’s body from top to bottom. He looks down at his own torso and the redness spreads as he realized that he doesn’t have any clothes on either.

“Looking good!” Lance says and grins.

“Thank you... You too.” 

He looks away in embarrassment.

“I’m gonna go shower.” 

Keith stands up, ears warm from the redness. He notices that Lance is scanning him from top to bottom with a grin on his face.

“Want me to join you?” 

“Didn’t you just come out from the shower?” Keith asks as he tilts his head in confusion.

“Of course! But who can say no to that ass?” Lance’s grin widens as he starts to walk towards Keith. 

“L-Lance! You can’t just go and say s-stuff like that! It’s embarrassing!”

“But you do have that ass, and I really can’t say no to it! So, come on! Let’s go shower!” 

Lance grabs Keith’s hand and starts dragging him to the bathroom with a big grin. Keith pulls back and looks at Lance with a worried face. Lance studies him for a second.

“You love me don’t you?” Lance asks. 

“Of course I do...” 

“Good good!” Lance gives him a quick kiss before the bathroom door closes behind them.

———————————————

Lance stares at the screen in confusion. He looks at the closed bathroom door, unsure if he should be angry, sad or relived that he isn’t allowed to see inside the bathroom.

“L-Lance... N-not here...”

Keith? What is that stupid voice doing to Keith? 

Lance knew that Keith hated the thought of having sex anywhere but the bedroom and on the bed. They had had a long conversation about this. And of course Lance had been a bit disappointed, he couldn’t deny that, he really liked the thought of trying out new stuff, in new places. 

But since he loved Keith with all his heart, he had never tried to do anything anywhere other than in the bed. Because that’s what Keith wanted and that is what made him happy. And Keith’s happiness was very important. The most important thing in the world if Lance was honest. He felt the frustration crawling out to his fingertips. The voice wasn’t doing anything to Keith in the bathroom... right? 

“L-Lance, s-stop! We already talked about this... I don’t want to- S-stop... please...”

He could hear the sadness and desperation in Keith’s voice and Lance’s heart broke. Keith shouldn’t have to suffer for his sake.

But he knew that in six days it would be over. In just six days he could come back and explain everything to Keith and then they could hate the voice together. 

But it had only been one day and Lance’s heart was already broken. The voice knew... that if he made Keith suffer, then Lance would suffer. Lance was aware of this, but the frustration of not being able to do anything was horrible. It truly was heartbreaking.

“L-lan- s-st...”

“Keith, I’m sorry,” Lance whispered in the empty white room. 

The voice laughed.

“This is just the beginning. I have a lot more to show you.”

Lance felt a shiver up his spine. He was scared. He didn’t think the voice could have done anything worse than showing his own body having sex with his boyfriend, but the fact that Keith was suffering hurt way more. 

Sex was suppose to be something nice, not something uncomfortable or painful.

“Fuck this shit...” Lance swore silently to himself.

“With pleasure” the voice answered happily. 

———————————————


	2. Lance... S-stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! 
> 
> If sexual actions without consent is a trigger for you, please beware of this chapter!

Keith wobbled out from the bathroom and ran to the bedroom. He was on the brink of crying and his heart was aching. All he had wanted to do was to take a shower but Lance... Lance had had other thoughts.

It had been scary. And uncomfortable. And after all that he still hadn’t taken a shower. He was still... dirty. Keith laid down on the bed and pulled the cover over his head. He had always hated the thought of having sex in other places than the bed. It was not just the discomfort of a floor... or bathtub... or other things. It was more the feeling of fear that struck his heart every time someone mentioned it. Keith didn’t think of it as loving. If it was outside the bed it felt more forced and not as caring and loving. It scared him. Sex was suppose to be loving... Right? 

“Keith, baby, I’m sorry, you were just too sexy, I couldn’t stop myself” 

Lance walked in, grinning widely. Keith shrugged back in the bed. He felt... scared. It didn’t feel like Lance. But of course it was Lance. He could see him right there. It was just... Lance did not call him baby. He hated that word. It was like being called a child. It gave him the creeps. Lance took a step towards the bed.

“You know I would never hurt you, and I know you enjoy it. Your body speaks for itself.” 

Keith looked at Lance, his eyes filled with worry. Had Lance gone crazy? What kind of a horrible excuse was that? His body liked it... Of course his body liked it... It was Lance after all. And he loved Lance. He truly did. But right now his instincts where telling him to run. Far away. Otherwise something bad would happen. 

Keith had shrugged back so much that he was about to fall of the bed. His hand was touching the end of the bed and he started to feel something like panic building up in his chest. It was pushing down on him and he felt his eyes widen in fear. Why was he scared? Lance wasn’t going to do anything. They had already had sex today. His body needed to rest... And shower. Lance knew that... right? 

Lance took another step towards the bed, his face still painted with a wide smile.

“Wanna go again?” 

“N-no, my body needs to rest!” Keith said as confidently as he could. Although it sounded quite week. “Pathetic..,” he thought as Lance took another step closer.

“But I reeeeally want to.” 

Lance took another step, reaching the other end of the bed. Keith could feel his heart beating faster. Why wasn’t Lance listening to him? 

“I don’t want to... Lance, please respect that, you’re scaring me... Are you okay? Did something happen? You’re not acting like your normal self...”

Lance just kept grinning as he jumped on top of the bed and slowly started to move towards Keith.

“Nothing happened. I just think you are so sexy and the fact that we both survived the ocean deserves sex multiple times a day. I need to do it as much as I can. What if I were dead? What if you were dead? Then I would never be able to enjoy sex again. I would never be able to enjoy you.”

Keith’s instincts kicked in and he automatically moved his hand to shrug back. He realized too late that there was no bed where his hand tried to reach and he fell off the bed, hitting his head on the floor. 

“Ouch...”

Keith opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. His body felt heavy and his head was pounding. The bed was 57 cm high, and a fall was not the best way to get out of it. 

“I’ll just wait until my head isn’t spinning to get up...” he thought to himself as he laid still on the cold wooden floor. 

Lance walked up to him.

“Oh no, my baby are you okay?” 

He was still grinning. Keith started to panic. His head spun and he couldn’t think clearly, yet all the cells in his body was telling him to run. He sat up quickly. Too quickly, everything started to spin. Lance looked him in the eyes. Smiling. He quickly bent down and pushed Keith’s torso back onto the ground. 

“You hit your head pretty hard baby, you shouldn’t move”

“D-don’t call me baby! I hate it!”

Keith let out a frustrated growl. He sounded like a dog... Pathetic, he thought. 

“But I like it. And I decide what I want to call you, and to me, you are my baby.”

“No! I don’t wan-“

“No more talking”

Lance grabbed a hold of Keith’s hands and pulled them over Keith’s head. Keith looked up at him with frustration in his eyes. Not just frustration, but also fear.   
Lance sat down on Keith’s torso and kissed him. 

“I love you, my baby”

“S-stop! Lance, you’re scaring me. I don’t want to do anything. My head hurts and I’m scared. You need to st-“

Lance interrupted him by kissing him again, this time longer and with more passion.

Keith’s head was still spinning and his body felt weak. He tried to pull his hands away from Lance’s grip but he couldn’t move. At all. 

Panic. Help. 

His body was screaming for help. This wasn’t the Lance he loved. This was someone who wanted to hurt him. But as the panic turned more and more into frustration and fear, Keith realized that he wasn’t going to escape Lance’s grip. He was just going to have to deal with it. He didn’t want to. Not at all. He was scared and wanted to run away. Far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah!  
> Poor Keith! (Sorry!)
> 
> Comments and critisism is appreciated!!  
> Thank you!!! <3333


	3. Stuck

Lance punched the wall as hard as he could in frustration. His face was burning red and he felt his blood boiling. Keith was hurting. A lot. The voice was hurting him. And the couldn’t do a thing. He could just watch. And he wasn’t allowed to look away. The very moment the voice had sat on top of Keith, Lance had stood up. When the voice had continued to force Keith down Lance had felt his blood starting to boil. And when the voice had started doing those... horrible things to Keith, Lance had punched the wall as hard as he could. He saw Keith’s eyes filled with fear. He heard how Keith was begging the voice to stop. He heard Keith call for help. And he couldn’t help. The pain of that thought was so painful and he sank down on his knees, fist still touching the wall. This was just the second day. If the voice was going to keep up at this tempo both Lance and Keith would break. A horrible though hit Lance.

“I... have a question about the deal...” 

“Yeeees?”

The voice let out an amused chuckle.

“Y-you are not allowed to... kill anyone using my body... right?” 

“I had not thought about that. Thank you for the suggestion.”

“N-no... that has the be an exception...” 

“Well! I won’t kill my baby. Or I guess he’s your baby. But I won’t kill him. Because then you would only suffer for a little while. Then I wouldn’t be able to see your face in pain, beceause I know that you would just break the deal and move on to the afterlife. And that is no fun for me.”

Lance flinched at the word baby. Keith hated it. And frankly he wasn’t a fan of it either. Especially putting “my” in front of it. Keith wasn’t a possession.

But Lance also felt some kind of relief. Why was he relived that the voice was going to watch him and Keith suffer? I guess he was a tiny bit happy that the voice wasn’t going to kill.

“Don’t call him yours. He’s not a possession. He’s a human being!”

“Oh really? Well, I would give it two more days and you’ll see that he’ll call you baby as well.”

“What are you going to-“

“I will make him suffer a bit too. You just sit tight and watch.”

—————————————————-

Darkness. Pain. Hurt. Help.

Keith woke up with a start. He took a deep breath and made an attempt to sit up. But the attempt was unsuccessful as Keith realized his hands were tired above his head and wrapped around the bed frame.   
They were tied tightly and he felt the rope digging into his wrists. He grunted as he realized his feet were tied together as well, the rope pulling them down to the end of the bed. It hurt. Keith tried to move as memories from the day before rolled in. 

Lance. He’d gone crazy. And he had... forced himself upon Keith. Keith had struggled and asked for Lance to stop multiple times, but all Lance had done was call him baby and smile. He hadn’t stopped. After a while Keith’s instincts had taken over and he had called for help, hoping someone would hear him. Lance had looked at him, grin turning into a frown. As Lance sighed he’d looked into Keith’s eyes. 

“Sleep” 

That was as far as his brain allowed him to remember. 

Keith’s chest felt as though something heavy had been put on it. His eyes scanned the room before landing on the window. It was dark outside. What time was it? How long had he been unconscious? 

His eyes continued scanning the room, this time landing on a small black box on the floor. He had never seen it before even though he’d been there multiple times. 

As he kept scanning he felt chills crawling up under his skin and he shivered. He looked down on his body and came to the realization that he was only wearing underwear. It was cold and he felt goosebumps crawling along his skin. 

Keith flinched as he heard the door open. He felt his hands start to tremble. He was scared of the person walking in. 

Lance entered the room with a smirk on his face. 

“Good morning, my baby. Did you sleep well? Sorry about the ropes.”

Keith looked away. His body started to scream at him to run away. 

“I can’t!” he wanted to scream at it. Stupid body. Didn’t it realized that he was stuck? Didn’t it realize that he couldn’t escape? But I can screa-

“Don’t scream this time my baby, or I will have to shut you up with more ropes. And believe me, you don’t want that. Now, look at me."

Lance voice was cold. There was no emotions. None at all. Keith felt his body tremble. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t. His body didn’t let him. Why was his body resisting? 

“I said, look at me my baby.”

Lance sat down on the bed and grabbed a hold of Keith’s chin, forcefully turning it towards him. Keith’s eyes were tearing up as he looked at Lance. Eyes filled with fear. Lance’s smirk was still there and he gave Keith a small kiss on the mouth. 

Keith tried to pull away but it was no use. 

“Lance... P-please stop, I know you probably w-won’t listen to me but please...”

“Awe, my baby, are you hurting? Are the ropes too tight?”

“This isn’t about the ropes! L-Lance what’s happened to you?! You’ve gone crazy.”

Keith’s voice was filled with desperation and fear.

“I’m just crazy in love. With you. You are my baby. And I am yours, aren’t I?”

Lance’s voice sounded amused. It really gave Keith the chills. When he didn’t respond to Lance’s question Lance let go of his chin. Keith quickly turned his head away from Lance. 

“Want some food? Or drinks? You haven’t eaten since we showered yesterday.”

“That... was not f-food and you know it...” Keith said, feeling his cheeks blossom up with readness. 

“I’m joking with you, I’ll go get some food and drinks,” Lance said and flicked the back of Keith’s head.

Keith didn’t turn his head around but felt the bed move a bit when Lance got off it. He heard footsteps and realized shortly after that Lance had left the room. 

Keith just wanted to crawl into a ball to protect himself, but the ropes didn’t let him. All he could do was turn his head. He did so and looked up at the ceiling. Eyes filling up with tears. And then he just broke. Tears flooded down the side of his cheeks. They wouldn’t stop. His chest felt heavier than before and he sniveled. Why had this happened? What was wrong with Lance? 

Keith’s heart was aching like it never had before. It was so painful. Why had Lance tied him up? Had he realized that he would try and run away after what had happened yesterday? Well... Lance wasn’t wrong. Right now all Keith wanted to do was run. Far away.

He let out a small gasp, realizing that crying and breathing at the same time while being tied up wasn’t the best idea. After some deep inhales Keith calmed down a bit. Tears were still running down the side of his cheeks but he had calmed down. 

The door was kicked open and Lance walked in, a bowl in his right hand and a glass with some dark fluid in the other. Lance glanced over at Keith and let out a small gasp.

“Oh no, my baby is everything alright? You’re crying.”

Lance sounded... worried? Keith quickly turned away from Lance. He was not going to let Lance see him in such a pathetic state. 

This time Lance sat down on top of his torso and looked at him. 

“Didn’t you want some food my baby?”

“Unite me and I’ll eat something... “

Keith turned his head and looked Lance in the eyes. He was going to run away as soon as Lance untied him, he wasn’t going to eat. He just wanted to get away from these ropes. After that he could escape. Keith started planning it out in his head. He was going to run to the police. He was going to get them to arrest Lance and he was going to make them find out what had happened to Lance. Because this wasn’t the Lance he knew and loved. This was someone... no... something else.

“I’ll just feed you my baby.”

Lance smiled very satisfied with himself and put the bowl on the floor beside the bed. 

“But first, drink this so that you can get some energy. Don’t worry my baby, it’s just cola.”

“Lance... please call me Keith. I am not your baby. I am your... boyfriend. I want you to call me Keith.”

“I don’t want to my baby. Can’t you see? I call you my baby because you are all mine. You belong to me and I own you. Now, drink.”

Lance put the glass to Keith’s lips and stated tipping the class filled with cola. Keith, in fear, automatically shut his lips tighter and as the cola started pouring it just poured down on his neck and torso. Keith flinched as the cold beverage ran down towards his lower body. Lance pulled the glass away. 

“Not thirsty?”

“I am not a possession!”

Keith’s voice sounded so desperate. He just wanted Lance to understand. He just wanted all of this to be over. 

“Oh, but you are. And you are all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry Keith! And Lance, having to watch all of this! If you are wondering! Don’t worry! The voice will become his own character ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and critique is very appreciated! ❤️ 


	4. Escape

“I am not a possession!” 

Keith felt his voice crack as he screamed in frustration. He started coughing violently. Fuck. He needed water. 

“My baby, my dear possession, do you need some water?”

Lance once more grabbed hold of Keith’s chin, forcing his head to lean back. 

“If you refuse me feeding you, I guess I’ll just have to force you.”

Lance took a big sip from the glass, leaned in and started kissing Keith, allowing the fluid to slide down Keith’s throat. He then pulled back as Keith once more started to cough.

Keith swore loudly on the inside. It felt as if his insides were going to come out. And it hurt a lot. The rasping feeling in his throat after the coke hadn’t helped either. The drink had been full of bubbles and it had definitely not clenched Keith’s thirst. In fact, it had only made it worse. 

Keith wanted to sit up. He wanted to go to the bathroom. He wanted to take a shower. But every time he tried to move the ropes cut into his skin a bit more, cutting off the blood flow. The ropes were wrapped so tightly against his skin that Keith feared his wrists might start to bleed. And the pain was not helping. 

It hurt. It was uncomfortable. It was horrible. 

The coughing slowly faded away and Keith felt his breathing becoming more stable. Maybe he could trick Lance. Maybe he could....

“I... need to use to toilet” Keith said as confidently as his throat allowed him to.

Lance blinked a few times, as if realizing something. His eyes had shown a hint of surprise. Just a hint and just for a second.  
Lance quickly snapped out of it and grinned once more.

“Of course, my baby. I just need to make a phone call. Then I’ll untie you.”

Keith felt relief. This was going to give him a chance to run. And Keith was not going to let that chance get away. Although, first he really needed to use the toilet. 

Keith started to plan it out in his head. He was going to go to the toilet and then he would escape. A simple two-step plan. 

It was quiet for a few minutes before Lance returned, still smiling. Keith once again felt fear creeping up on him. It didn’t matter though, he was going to escape. 

Lance walked up to the bed. He quickly untied the ropes from the bed frame, leaving them still tied around Keith’s wrists and ankles. 

“It’s okay” Keith thought to himself. He could still run. He could still get away.

Lance grabbed a hold of Keith’s wrists, pulling him out of the bed. Keith felt how stiff his body has become, and it had only been a few hours. Lance sat down on the bed, still smirking very hard. 

“I’ll wait here for you to come back. And don’t try anything funny, my baby. You are mine. And you can’t escape that fact.”

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly opened the door. He rushed to the bathroom because his body had reached critical levels. Once done, Keith quickly considered if untying the ropes were necessary, but his brain quickly came to the conclusion that it was a waste of time. 

Keith’s heart was pounding so loudly that he wondered if anyone in the neighborhood could hear it. He was scared, but he knew that it was now or never. 

Keith swung open the bathroom door, expecting Lance to be there. But there was no one to be seen. 

“That’s good” he whispered to himself as he started to run towards the front door. His feet were aching from being tied up, but Keith paid little attention to that. His heart and brain where both telling him to run. He needed to get away. He needed to escape. 

Keith caught a glimpse of the front door and he started to feel relief. There was no one there. He was going to make it. He was going to run away. He felt proud, he had actually been able to escape. 

Keith swung the door open and rushed out . He was free-

A punch in the stomach made Keith fall down on his knees, gasping for air. His visions blurred out. He felt a big hand grab hold of his arm and dragging him back into the house. Keiths vision was still blurry, but from what he could make out this was not Lance. This person was bigger.

Keith’s heart started beating faster again, panic quickly building up. His vision cleared and he was faced with a pair of staring yellow eyes.

“Sleep”

The voice was dark and horrifying. Keith felt scared like he never had been before. Was it all over? What was going to happen to him? He swore silently to himself before unconsciousness grabbed a hold of him, pulling him into darkness. 

——————————————————

Lance had watched as a man with long white hair punched Keith in the stomach. He clenched his fists as Keith collapsed into the ground and was dragged back into the house. Keith had been so close to escaping. Lance had felt his heart skip a beat thinking Keith would escape. 

But of course it wasn’t as easy as they though. Of course Keith had to be pulled back inside. 

“This is no good.”

Lance froze. The voice hadn’t been speaking for almost an entire day so hearing it again sent shivers down Lance’s spine. 

“This requires some consequences. So far, you have only been suffering mentally. I think it is time for you to suffer physically as well.”

“How can you make someone who’s dead suffer?” Lance asked in a confused voice without thinking. The room echoed as a snap of a finger was heard. Lance prepared himself. 

Without warning the room suddenly turned pitch black.

“First, let’s try out your senses, shall we?”

The voice sounded colder and much more distant. Lance shrugged back. The projection on the wall was gone and Lance couldn’t even see his own hands. It was quiet. Lance blinked a few times in hope of seeing something. When the silence and darkness stayed, Lance’s body started to panic. 

“It’s okay,” he slowly said to himself as he closed his eyes. It was just like sleeping. You close your eyes when you sleep right? This was the same. There was nothing to be scared of. Nothing at all. No one was going to come out of nowhere and punch him. He wasn’t going to experience any physical pain. It was going to be all right. He was just going to sleep. Lance felt panic starting to build in his chest. 

And then a drop. A drop of water landed on Lance nose and he screamed. Forcing himself to calm down Lance took a few deep breaths. 

“It’s just water. Right. It’s just water. Calm down, Lance,” he said to himself trying to hinder the panic that was taking over. 

Another drop landed on his neck and he screamed again. It was not a scream of pain, rather a scream of surprise and chock. Lance hated not knowing what was going to happen. 

The water continued to drop, and every time Lance let out a small scream. Each drop made him more and more frustrated and scared. Why was he acting like this? It was just water. It was nothing to be scared of. 

But as if just water wasn’t enough, the water changed temperature as well. It was horrible. Sometimes it was boiling hot and other times freezing cold. The fact that Lance didn’t know what was going to hit next scared him the most. The water drops were not regular either. Sometimes there were just a few seconds in between, other times it was a couple of minutes. 

It had been a while since the last drop and Lance tried to prepare himself for the next one. What was it going to be? Where was it going to land?

Lance suddenly felt something heavy on his shoulder and screamed in surprise. It was... a hand? He automatically tried to move forward, but the hand was holding him back. 

It pulled him backwards and he felt his back touching something soft. Something that felt like... flesh? Lance tried to turn around and punch whoever was behind him, but before he could react his wrists were grabbed and pulled back behind his back. He let out a groan of frustration and agony. Lance felt the blood in his body freeze as the warmth from a breath reached his ear.

“I think it’s about time I introduce myself properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we finally know who the voice is!? And the person with yellow eyes! Are they the same!? Or not?  
> Will Lance be all right? What has happened to Keith!?
> 
> Find out! Next chapter
> 
> Comments and criticism is appreciated ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	5. Give up

Keith slowly opened his eyes. His body was aching, it felt as though someone had thrown him into a washing machine and left him there for an hour. He blinked a few times as the light from the room found it’s way into his eyes. Then the panic hit. 

Memories from what had happened were flowing in and he sat up, breathing heavily. He was back in the bed. This time however, he was not tied up. As Keith looked around he realized that his ankles and wrist were wrapped neatly in bandages. 

“What’s going on..?” he said silently to himself. 

Before he had any time to think about the matter, the door was swung open and Lance and another person walked in. The other person had long white hair and glinting yellow eyes. 

Keith shrugged back as memories from the yellow eyes came back. This person was dangerous. He had punched him unconscious. Keith moved back until he was sitting with his back pressed against the bed frame. Keith realized in horror that he would not be able to escape these people. They where both strong. And intimidating. 

“Well, well, well. Good morning, my baby. Hope you had a nice slumber. You were pretty mean, trying to escape from me.”

Lance’s voice sounded both disappointed and amused. How was this possible? 

Keith pulled his knees up towards his chest and looked down. He didn’t say a word. It was best that way. 

“This, my baby, is Lotor,” Lance said as he sat down on the bed grabbing a hold of Keith’s chin once more, forcing Keith to look at him.

“Lotor is going to help me keep you here.”

His voice sounded so cold and threatening that Keith closed his eyes in panic. He didn’t want to look at Lance. He didn’t want him to see the fear in his eyes. Keith didn’t want him to realize that he was so broken that he’d almost given up. 

What would happen if he gave up? Would Lance continue to hold him there or would he get bored and eventually let him go? 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you. I’m going to offer you a deal.”

Keith slowly opened his eyes and was faced with Lance’s big blue eyes staring back at him, amused. 

“A deal..?” 

Keith’s voice was raspy and tiny. He sounded pathetic and Keith wanted nothing more than to disappear. 

“I want you to stay alive. And for you to do that you need food and water. It has almost been three days and you have not eaten nor drank anything. So here is my deal: If you call me ‘Lance baby’, then I will give you food and water. It’s just two simple words. If you say them, you will get to eat and drink all by yourself. I won’t force anything on you. But you have to call me baby.”

Keith’s eyes were filled with horror and chock. His stomach clenched as he realized how right Lance was. He was so hungry and so thirsty. But to call Lance that word felt... wrong. He hated the word himself and the though of calling someone else it had never crossed his mind before. 

“Well, my baby? What will it be? Will you accept my deal?”

Lance let go of Keith’s chin, waiting. Keith’s face fell as he realized that he didn’t a choice or say in the matter. He felt tears building up as he grabbed a hold of the bedsheets with shaking hand, trying to collect himself. 

“Lance... b-ba-”

He couldn’t. There was just no way. Keith’s body was screaming at him. It was just a word. It wasn’t going to hurt him. Not physically at least. 

“Heeh? My baby, what did you say? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Lance grabbed a hold of Keith chin once again, forcing him to look Lance in the eyes. 

“Try again.”

Keith swallowed hard.

“L-lance... b-baby...”

Keith’s voice was filled with desperation. It had sounded so painful. Lance grinned, fully amused and satisfied.

“Lotor. Go fix some water and food for my baby. I don’t go back on my words.”

“Of course, Eciv.”

Lotor’s voice was darker then Lance’s. It gave Keith goosebumps, and not in a good way. Lance raised one eyebrow, giving Lotor an angry glare.

“What did you call me?”

His voice was ice cold.

“L-Lance, of course. My apologies, I’ll be right back with the water and food.”

And with that Lotor left the room. Keith’s mind was confused. It wanted to analyze what had just happened, but the fact that Lance was still holding his chin and that he had said the word out loud was too much of a chock. Keith felt his stomach sink as tears started to run down the side of his cheeks. 

Lance gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. He then leaned forward even more and whispered into Keith’s ear. 

“Don’t cry, my baby. I won’t hurt you.”

“Liar. Y-you’re already hurting me.” 

“....”

Lance pulled back and looked Keith in the eyes again. He looked surprised, as if he had not expected an answer. The surprised face only lasted a second before Lance was smirking again.

“Well then, since the damage is already done, I might as well continue. Right?”

Run. 

Keith’s body was screaming at him to run. His heart was beating faster than it had in a long time and he panicked as his body started to tremble.

“L-Lance, p-please don’t hurt me... I don’t want anymore p-pain. Please don’t do this.”

Keith didn’t even care about how pathetic he must have seemed, he just wanted to disappear. He wanted this to be over. He wished he could turn back time. He wished he could go back. He wanted the old Lance back. 

Although that was what his brain was thinking, Keith could barely remember the Lance. They had been in love, hadn’t they? Right? It hadn’t just been Keith’s imagination. Lance had cared and loved him once. Right? Could that ever happen again? Could he go back? Would Lance ever care about him again? 

“I won’t hurt you.”

Lance leaned in and gave Keith a kiss. He continued to kiss Keith down the neck and onto his torso.

Keith automatically pushed Lance away from him.

“S-stop!”

“Heeh, you taste like Coca Cola. Now, I don’t want to have to tie you up again, so let do this instead.”

Lance reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small knife. He moved it towards Keith’s neck and Keith froze in place. The metal of the knife was ice cold. It felt as if it was burning his skin. 

“Now, don’t move or I will have to hurt you. For real this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeith! It will be alright! Maybe! Hopefully! We’ll see xD 
> 
> Next chapter we’re going back to Lace! 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and criticism is appreciated!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	6. Eciv

The room returned to its bright white state and as Lance’s eyes adjusted to the new light, the grip around his hands was released. He blinked, trying to make his eyes adjust faster. To Lance’s surprise it actually worked and he turned around, ready to face whoever was standing behind him. 

He quickly shrugged back as he faced a tall and quite muscular man. The black suit he was wearing created a starch contrast in the white room, making his golden piercings glimmer in the bright light. His slicked back black hair revealed a serious face, with a firm jaw and stubbed beard. With one yellow and one red eye he was staring at Lance.

Lance trembled as he stared at the man. It felt as if he was looking right into his soul. The man was smirking, clearly amused by Lance’s reaction. 

“My name, is Eciv, and this is my room.”

“Y-you’re the voice! Aren’t you just a voice!? I was 100% sure that you were just a voice!”

“Well, I am not. Now, look over at the projection as I will show you what I promised” 

Eciv gestured at Lance, pointing towards one of the walls. 

“L-lance... b-baby...”

It was Keith. Lance could feel the hair on his nack stand up. He watched in frustration as the same clip played over and over again, feeling his stomach turn more and more each time.

“What did you do to Keith!?”

Lance voice was filled with hate as he dashed towards Eciv. He was going to punch this man real hard and make him pay for what he’d done to Keith. He was a couple of centimeters from Eciv’s face when he suddenly stopped, his body frozen in place. He couldn’t move. What had happened? 

“Boy, do you really think you can beat me? Inside a room that I created? Don’t be foolish.” 

Eciv took a small step forwards Lance and flicked a finger on his chest. The impact made Lance fly back, into the wall, hitting his back against the other side of the room. Lance fell down, landing on the floor, coughing and gasping for air. The pain in his chest was horrible, it felt as if he had been stabbed. But it had just been a flick. What was this person?

“Like I said, this is my room. Do not mess with me.”

Lance curled up into a ball, still gasping for air. He heard Keith’s voice playing in the background. Keith. What had this person done to Keith? If he was capable of doing this much damage with one flick, Lance could only imagine what this person would be capable of when angered.

“Is that clear?” 

Eciv’s voice was cold as ice and he was staring right at Lance.

“Y-yes-“

Lance coughed once more. Friggin hell. This person had been scary enough as a voice, now he was straight up terrifying. 

“Good. Now, let’s get back to your beloved boyfriend.”

Eciv turned towards the projection and Lance felt as if his eyes were forced towards the screen. The repeating video had stopped and Lance was now staring at Keith’s frightened face. 

———————————————

The door opened and Lotor walked in, carrying a tray with a bowl and a glass of water. He threw a quick glance at Keith, who was still sitting in bed, the knife against his throat. Lotor didn’t care. He simply walked up to the bed and put the tray down. 

“I have something I need to attend. I’ll be back later.”

Lotor’s voice was calm but firm. It scared Keith. He did not want to mess with this person. 

Keith didn’t think about it for too long as the burning pain reminded him of the knife that was pressed against his skin. 

“I... won’t try to run away again. P-please don’t hurt me...”

Lance’s firm face quickly changed into a soft smile and Keith felt shivers crawling all over his body. Lance looked kind when he smiled. He looked like his old self. It scared Keith. Lance pulled the knife away and brought the tray over to Keith. 

“Eat. Drink. I won’t do anything during this time, as I promised.”

Keith accepted the tray with shaky hands. His stomach let out a big growl as the smell of tomato soup reached his nose. He slowly picked up the spoon from the tray and started to dig in. It was so good. Keith’s body felt warm and safe as the tomato soup slid down his throat. For a moment he forgot the situation he was in and all his mind could think about was how nice and warm the tomato soup was. 

Keith quickly finished the bowl of soup and drank the glass of water. The water tasted weird, but Keith didn’t think much of it. He felt warm and safe and he let out a big yawn as darkness enveloped him like a big cosy blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the short chapter >~>   
> But! I finally got to introduce him!!! \^•^/   
> Welcome, welcome Eciv! ^•^
> 
> sorry that the chpter is so short >~<
> 
> Comments and criticism is appreciated!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	7. Reunited

Cold. So cold. Keith opened his eyes. He was freezing. Why was it so cold? 

Keith let out a gasp as he realized that he wasn’t in the bedroom. He was no longer in a big warm bed. He was laying on a cold stone floor, hands tied behind his back. What was going on? Where was he? It was quiet. And cold. So cold. 

Keith crawled into a small ball, shaking. The room’s light was very dim. 

“Welcome.”

Lance? No, this sounded like... Lotor. Had that been his name? Keith couldn’t remember. He was too cold to care. 

Lotor walked up to Keith and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to sit up. 

“I have someone you’ve been waiting to meet.”

Lotor’s voice was calm, with a bit of sarcasm enhanced. He gestured towards the wall behind Keith. 

Keith quickly turned his head and was faced with... Lance? 

Lance was leaning against the wall, hands tied above his head, attached to a pipe. Blood was running down his face from a wound in this forehead. It looked like he’d been beaten up. Lance’s whole body was bruised. His head was hanging down as if Lance had admitted defeat. 

Keith’s heart was beating vigorously. What was going on? Why was Lance here? Where was here?

“As you may have already realized, the person who I was working with was not your beloved boyfriend. No, ever since the ocean accident he has been here, tired up. I thought it was about time you got to meet each other”

Keith felt his stomach twisting. Since the ocean accident... then the first day they had sex, it hadn’t been with Lance? Fuck.

Keith’s stomach did another turn and he threw up. There was not much in his stomach, but he was really grossed out from the memory and realization. 

“Fuck,” he swore silently to himself. 

“K-Keith?... I-is that really you?...”

Lance! Keith looked back up towards Lance and was faced with tears. Lance was crying. 

“I-though, I-I thought I would never see you a-again, Keith... I’m so happy you’re alive”

His voice was weak and he sniffled with every word. He sounded so relived.

Keith felt his heart skip. This was the real Lance. This was the Lance he loved. Keith’s heart was pounding faster every second he looked into Lance’s eyes. He was happy. It was a bad time to be happy, Keith knew this, and yet, he couldn’t help but to feel relief. Lance was here. The real Lance was here.

“Now, I have a meeting to attend. You two stay here. And don’t even think about escaping.”

Lotor’s voice cut into Keith like a knife. He had finally been reunited with Lance. But it was not in a good place. Lance was hurt. They were both tied up. Keith knew that they had to escape. The only question was how.

Lotor left he room, slamming the door shut behind him. Keith crawled over to Lance. 

“Lance... I’ve missed you... so so much. I-I’ve been so scared.” 

Keith felt tears running down the side of his cheeks. He felt flustered. But he was still happy. Lance was here. The Lance he loved and cared about was here. 

“I’ve missed you too... I’m just so happy that you’re alright. L-let’s try to get out of here.”

“Yeah.”

Keith looked at Lance and his wrists that were tied back. The rope didn’t look like it was tied to complicated. Maybe he could...

“I’m going to try and untie your ropes with my teeth. After I do that you can untie me, okay?”

Lance looked Keith in the eyes and nodded.

“Let’s do it!”

Keith nodded towards Lance and leaned forward. He grabbed the rope with his teeth and started to pull, slowly undoing the knot. To Keith’s surprise it worked out quite well and few minutes later Lance was free. Keith could see big red marks where the rope had been. He looked up at Lance, eyes filled with concern. 

“I’m okay.” Lance’s voice was soft. He looked so kind. Keith’s heart once again skipped a beat. 

“Now turn around so I can undo your knot.”

Keith didn’t want to turn around. He wanted to stay like this for a longer time. He was afraid that when he turned back the evil so called Lance would be there. But he turned around and felt how Lance’s shaky hands undid the ropes. 

When the ropes were off,!Keith quickly turned around and embraced Lance. Lance returned the embrace and they sat there for a while, just hugging each other. Keith was happy. The Lance he loved was here, in his arms, and he wasn’t going to disappear this time. He wasn’t going to change. He wasn’t going to become horrible and creepy.

A while later they both stood up simultaneously. 

“Now let’s get out of here.”

Keith nodded. 

“Yeah!”

They opened the door and carefully looked out. As they looked around they were both faced with a quiet, empty hallway. Lance gestured towards Keith to follow him. Keith answered with a nod and they started to move. At the end of the hallway there was another door. They carefully opened it and was hit in the face by the sun. They had made it out. Keith thought it was too easy, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to waste his time trying to over analyze it. 

“Let’s go to the police and report this.” Keith said, looking at Lance as they ere walking away from the house. Lance just shook his head.

“I-I... escaped once and ran to the police...but-“

He looked Keith in the eyes.

“-they have people on the inside of the police. It only took them an hour before I was back in the basement...”

“Lance, I’m so sorry... Let’s go to my place okay?”

Keith could only imagine the horror. Actually escaping, and running to the police, only to be tortured once more. 

“I’m fine, I’m here with you now. So it’s okay. But yeah. Let go.”

They kept walking and about an hour later they arrived at Keith’s place. They walked in and locked the door behind them.

Keith had helped Lance clean the wounds and Lance looked much more fresh. They were sitting on the couch in their pajamas, leaning agains each other. Lance looked over at Keith and smiled. 

Keith looked down as he felt his cheeks blossom. It had been a kind smile. Not like before. Not mocking. Just happy. Lance was happy. And so was Keith. 

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Lance leaned towards Keith and kissed him. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and kissed back. He was happy. He felt warm and cosy. This was the best feeling in the entire world. This was love.

————————————-

Eciv was laughing. Lance was staring at the screen, once more looking at himself kissing Keith. 

“Don’t listen to him Keith! That’s not me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry? ^^””
> 
> It was such a beautiful reunion! It could have ended here! But nope~  
> It haven’t been a week~   
> Sorry Keith and Lance! You still have more stuff to go through~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and critique is very appreciated! \\*^*/ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	8. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> In this chapter there is stuff that resembles torture. Please be careful if you are sensitive to this! <3
> 
> There is a question for you guys at the end of the chapter! Please read it <33

Why weren’t the tears stopping? God damn it, why was Keith with this person once more? It wasn’t him. 

“Well... I guess it’s better to see him happy than to see him in pain...even if it’s not with me...”

Lance wanted to look down. He wanted to look away from the screen. But he couldn’t. The contract wouldn’t let him. 

It had only been four days. How was he going to survive another three days? Well, it was more like two days. It was the evening of the fourth day. Tomorrow would be the start of the fifth, and at the start of the seventh day it would all end. It was going to be okay.

The nights were both the easiest and the hardest to watch. Nothing happened, but to Lance, watching Keith sleep with his arms wrapped around someone that wasn’t him... was awful.

“You should be thankful. He’s not in pain anymore. And, as a treat, I’ll let him be happy for twenty four hours. Although the last day, both you and him will have to suffer. But don’t worry, after that you will be allowed to go back.”

Eciv’s voice was not reassuring at all. Why did he always sound so amused? What joy did he get from hurting others? Every time he talked, Lance got more and more frustrated. He just wanted to punch him. 

“Tried that, failed that.” He said silently to himself. 

He knew that he was no match for Eciv. After all, Eciv wasn’t human. Why couldn’t this have been like in a movie? Where the good people in trouble discovered their supernatural powers? 

“That would’ve been awesome, I would’ve kicked Eciv’s butt,” Lance thought to himself. 

“You’re not allowed to kill anyone, so no deaths on the last day!”

“I never said I wasn’t allowed. But! I am a man of my word, I will not kill anyone. So don’t worry. Now, how about some good old torture?”

“Wait wha-“

Before Lance could finish his sentence he was forced down on the ground by an invisible force. His hands were forced above his head and metal restraints wrapped around his wrists and ankles. One bigger one wrapped around his neck, forcing him to keep his head straight. 

The restrains were freezing cold and Lance let out a small groan. The projection had moved to the ceiling and Lance was once more staring at Keith’s sleeping face. Keith looked so peaceful. 

“Now, let’s have some fun. I need you to talk about your beloved boyfriend. If you don’t want to answer, that’s fine, but! You will have to face the consequences.”

Eciv’s fave appeared above Lance, smirking. It creeped Lance out.

“First question! What is your beloved boyfriend’s favorite position in bed?”

“What kind of a frigging stupid question is that!?”

“Wrong answer.”

Eciv’s face disappeared from Lance’s vision and a few seconds later Lance felt what reminded him of a paper cut on his thumb. He flinched slightly at the sudden sting. Another second passed and the same thing happened to Lance remaining nine fingers. It stung. But it didn’t hurt... 

Lance looked up at Keith’s sleeping face and felt some relief. If this was going to be the extent of the torture, he could deal with it. 

“Now, next question. Why are you two not living together? Don’t you love each other?”

“We do! We totally one hundred percent love each other! It’s just nice to have two places!”

“Wrong answer.”

“What do you mean wrong answer!? That’s bullshi-“

All of a sudden it felt as if Lance’s lungs filled with water. He tried to gasp for air but all he could feel was water compressing again his mouth and lungs. What was going on!? He could still see Keith’s sleeping face but the panic washed over him like a wave. 

Wave. Water. Drowning. 

It felt as if he was drowning. It was painful, his lungs burning as his body screamed for air. What was going on? Fuck! Was he going to die? Impossible. He was already dead... right!? 

It suddenly stopped and Lance gasped, his lungs filling up with air. Glorious, wonderful air. Lance coughed. 

“W-what did you...”

“Drowning simulator.”

Eciv sounded like a proud parent. He once more appeared in Lance’s line of sight, still smiling. 

“It’s one of my favorites. The second best one is salt.”

“Salt? Are you forcing people to eat salt!? Don’t you know that that is very dangerous to the digestive system... I think!”

Lance stared into Eciv’s eyes. They were black. Like a demon. Eciv looked back, Lance catching a hint of something that looked like surprised. 

“Sure. My favorite way of torturing people is making them eat salt... anyway! Next question. Why do you only have sex in a bed when you want to have it on other places?” 

“Because that’s what Keith wants!” Lance answered proudly.

“Wrong answer.”

“No. That is NOT the wrong answer! I love Keith and I respect what he wants, and if you think I’m lying you’re so friggin wro-“

Pain. Knifes cutting into his fingers where the paper cuts had been made. It felt as if Lance’s hands were going to fall of. It stung so bad and hurt so much that Lance let out a scream. What was happening to his fingers? Why did it hurt so friggin much?

“This, is salt. Have you ever heard the human saying, don’t rub salt in the wounds? I thought it would be fun to do. And turns out I was right. It is quite fun to watch someone who’s unable to move be in pain.”

“Why the frigg did you say I answered wrong!?!? I did not!!”

“I know.”

“No I did not answer wron- wait what?”

Lance was confused. 

“Then why the frigg did you do that!?”

“Because it’s fun.”

“That is the worst excuse ever for torturing someone!! It was not fun for me and let me tell you this! If this wasn’t your room I would beat the crap out of yo-“

“You’re annoying. Sleep.”

“Hey! You can’t just-“

Lance felt the world around him disappear, darkness taking its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eciv is just pure evil >~<  
> Man he’s mean!   
> Anyhows!! Thank you guys for reading this chapter! 
> 
> I’m in a little conflict with myself! >~>  
> I rly like writing this but I feel pretty mean...  
> Anyhows! My question!
> 
> Do you guys want this to end soon? ^^ I can write it so that it finished a few days after the 7 day deal is up. If you want that I can do that! I do have a continuation in mind but maybe it’s to much?... to just continue >~< idk! >~<
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhows! As always!! Thank you guys so much for reading! Comments and criticism is very appreciated! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	9. Cosy?

Keith slowly opened his eyes. The sun was shining through the windows and he could hear birds chirping outside. It was as if everything was alright. As if all that had happened had just been a bad dream. 

Keith smiled happily as he saw Lance’s sleeping face. This was the real Lance. The Lance who always woke up late. The Lance that was loving and cared about what Keith wanted. 

Keith stood up and walked out to the kitchen. His baggy pajamas were so cosy and nice. They had not had sex yesterday. They had just cuddled. It had been awesome. 

“Cuddling is the best thing ever.”

Keith grabbed a pair of cups from the cabinet and filled them with coffee. This was nice. It was like before. He made two sandwiches, one with cheese and the other with ham. He then put all of it on a tray and walked back to the bedroom. 

“Laaance, time to wake up.”

“Hmm..? Oh, hi Keith, good morning.”

Lance let out a big yawn as he slowly sat up. 

”Good morning, sleepy head. Here, have some breakfast.”

Keith smiled towards Lance and put the tray down. Lance returned the smile and picked up the red cup filled with coffee. Keith sat down on the bed next to him and picked up the blue cup. They both smiled happily at each other before taking a sip.

“I’m so happy,” Keith said leaning against Lance.

“Me too. I don’t remember much about the time in the basement, but to be honest it doesn’t matter, now I have you here and it makes me the happiest person in the world. I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too Lance. Let us make sure that this never happens again.”

“Yeah.”

Lance gave Keith a quick kiss before he dug into his cheese sandwich. 

“You are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for,” Lance said happily, mouth full of cheese.

“You too, Lance.”

Keith looked up at Lance’s face. His blue eyes were shimmering in the morning sun. It was just like a fairytale. Only it wasn’t. This was real life, and the Lance he loved was sitting with him. It was amazing.

————————————

“Gah! I don’t want to watch this anymore!” Lance screamed out in frustration. 

Sure, he loved seeing Keith happy. But it was suppose to be with him. Not with the creepy demon dude who had taken over his body. 

“Wait...”

Lance turned towards Eciv. Why could he turn towards Eciv? The deal was... never mind.

“How are you here if you are using my body!?”

Eciv let out a small amused chuckle.

“I am not human, like yourself. I can be in multiple places at the same time. “

“That sucks...”

“Now, if you don’t want to watch your boyfriend be happy, then how about some more torture?”

“No no no, I’m good! I’m sorry! I looove seeing Keith being so happy, please no more torture.”

“You sure?”

Eciv flicked something off his finger towards Lance, who felt his body freeze in place once more, realizing that he could not move. Seconds later Lance was facing ten sharp needles just a few millimeters from his eyes. He could feel his eyes tearing up from the chock. Needles and eyes did not mix well. 

“Don't worry, I'll let you choose the torture method this time. Option one! Drowning simulator.”

Simply hearing Eciv say the words made Lance gasp for air. That had been horrible. He did not want to go through that ever again.

“Option two! Salt.”

Salt had stung so bad. It had felt as if needles had been cutting into his fingertips.

“Option three! Needles.”

Lance felt himself swallow and he guessed that the needles had something to do with him becoming blind.

“Or option four! Spin.”

Spin? As in spinning? Lance could spin. He had actually done ballet when he was younger, so he knew spinning. 

Lance fell down as Eciv released him from his frozen state, letting out a small scream as he fell. He was definitely going to fall into the needles. But the needles disappeared and Lance landed on all four.

“So! What will you choose?”

“Is none an option..?”

“No.”

“Then... spinning?”

“Awesome!”

Lance looked at the ground as everything turned pitch black.

He opened his eyes after what felt like a few seconds later, but considering the state he was in, it had probably been much longer than that. He was hanging on a wheel. Not a wheel that you use in a car, but the kind that knife throwers use when they throw knifes at people. 

Lance was currently hanging upside down on a wheel like that. Confused, he tried to recall how he got attached to it. He watched as Eciv walked up to him. 

“I know you are the bad guy, but you are wearing some nice shoah-“ 

Lance was spun up, now facing Eciv head on. 

“Hello...”

“Hello. Let’s play some darts, shall we? I haven’t done it in forever, so don’t be mad at me if I hit you.”

Eciv’s voice sounded happy and he was smirking like a child who had just stolen chocolate. Lance swallowed. This was going to be horrifying, wasn’t it?

The wheel started spinning. It spun quite fast and Lance, who had thought that he was going to be okay, felt his organs moving around inside of him. 

A swosh was heard and Lance felt something cold against his cheek. Another swosh and the same feeling, this time on the other cheek. Lance let out a scream. This man was going to kill him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lance! Evil Eciv xD at least Keith is happy xD 
> 
> Comments and critique is appreciated!!  
> Not to many chapters left!!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	10. Last day.

Keith was leaning his head against Lance. They were talking about what had happened in the past days. It had all been like a big bad nightmare. But now everything was well. Now they were together. 

Lance gave Keith a small kiss on his forehead and stood up. 

“I have to go take care of something. I’ll be back in a few hours, okay?”

Lance smiled sincerely at Keith as he started to put normal clothes on. 

“Where are you going? Can I come with you? I don’t want anything to happen while you are gone.”

Keith looked at Lance, concerned.

“Don’t worry! I’m just going to see a friend who’s worried. You remember Shiro, right? I haven’t answered my phone in a while, so when I finally did he was really happy and asked if we could meet. I said yes, so I’m heading over to meet him.”

“Can I come?” 

“He said he wanted to meet alone... but I can ask if you can come along!”

“Please do”

Keith looked at Lance worryingly. He kind of remembered who Shiro was, he had met him a couple of times before. Shiro had been friends with Lance for a long time and they were apparently very close. But Keith always got jealous. Shiro was always hugging Lance. Keith didn’t like it. He knew it was a bad thing to get jealous over, but still...

“Ah, hello, Shiro? Yeah, I was wondering if it’s alright if Keith comes along with me? Oh, you’re not allowed to have more then one friend over..? Okay, give me a sec, I’ll ask him.”

Lance looked over at Keith.

“He said his parents don’t allow more than one person over at a time, it’s a stupid rule, I know. Want me to stay home?” 

Keith felt a knot in his stomach. He didn’t want Lance to go, but he couldn’t be the bad boyfriend who wouldn’t let him meet his friends. He smiled towards Lance, trying to make it as sincere as possible. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll be fine. You go and have fun! I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

Lance raised an eyebrow, looking at Keith

“You sure?”

Keith nodded.

“I’m sure.”

He wasn’t. He wanted Lance to stay here. He didn’t want to get left alone. Lance hugged him tightly.

“I’ll be back before 11, okay?”

Keith nodded. Lance gave him a quick kiss and left the room. Keith laid down on the bed again. Why wasn’t he able to say no? 

——————————————

The wheel stopped spinning and Lance raised his head. Tears were running down the side of his cheeks, eyes red and puffy.

It was so painful. 

He wanted to scream. But he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried, his body would not let him. All color had drained from Lance’s face and he was still dizzy from the spinning. But the dizziness was nothing compared to the burning feeling in his thigh. It felt as if someone had shot him, or at least Lance assumed that’s how it would feel. 

“Well, it looks like I hit you after all. Like I said, I haven’t done this in a while. Oh, and I’ll let you scream soon. I just want to see some more agony first.”

Eciv walked up to Lance and patted him on the head. Lance felt nauseous. The pain was so bad, it felt as if he was going to throw up. He felt pathetic as he looked at Eciv. This... demon was enjoying his suffering and Lance was incapable of being strong. The pain was too horrible and tears kept flowing down the sides of his cheeks. They wouldn’t stop. And neither would the pain. 

“Oh, would you look at that? It’s currently 11 pm where your beloved boyfriend is. Do you know what that means?”

Eciv looked Lance in the eyes, grinning. 

“Oh right! You can’t talk right now, my bad. It means that it’s been 24 hours of happiness. Time for your boyfriend to feel some pain.”

———————————-

It was 11pm and Lance still wasn’t home. Keith was starting to get real worried as his phone rang. It was Lance! 

“Lance! Are you okay?”

“Come one, Lance, you’ve always wanted to do this.”

A voice. Lance? No, this was someone else. Keith quickly came to the conclusion that it was Shiro. Seconds after his realization, he heard Lance’s voice.

“Shiro, I have a boyfriend. I don’t want to cheat on him.”

“Oh come on, admit that you’ve always wanted to try it with me.”

“Well... I can’t deny that I’ve always wanted to try it with yo-“

The call was cut off. A pocket call? Keith sat down on the floor. His head was spinning. What was going on? Cheating? Lance? There was no way! Not after they had just been united! They loved each other...right?

Keith ran out to the hall and put his shoes on, heart beating hard in his chest. He trusted Lance. He really did. But... he wanted to be 100% sure. 

The door closed behind him as he started to run towards Shiro’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost over ;-; T-T
> 
> It’s just one more day!! Then the deal is off and Lance gets to come back! 
> 
> Will Keith be alright?? Will Lance??? *^*
> 
> As always thank you guys so much for reading!!! Comments and criticism is very appreciated! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	11. Betrayal

Keith stood outside of Shiro’s house, breathing heavily from exhaustion. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to accomplish by coming here, but his body had acted on its own. Now, as he stood in front of the door, his mind was spinning with thoughts and the call was replaying in his head over on over. Keith felt sick. 

He took a deep breath and grabbed the handle, pushing it down gently. To his surprise it was unlocked. 

“This is stupid,” he said silently to himself. Lance would never cheat on him. Keith was 100% sure. But still... He opened the door and took a step inside, closing the door silently behind him. 

“Hellooo? Anyone home?” Keith called out into the empty hallway. He was met with silence. 

He had been to Shiro’s house a few times before together with Lance, but he felt extremely out of place without his boyfriend by his side. It wasn’t a big house. There was a small kitchen, a hallway and a bedroom. That was pretty much it. 

Keith walked towards the bedroom, a feeling of anxiousness creeping up on him. He wanted to find out what was happening behind the closed door, but he couldn’t shake the voice telling him it would be better to turn around and walk out without finding anything out. Not that he would! Because, nothing was going on, right? Keith swallowed. Yeah, nothing was wrong. He was just checking.

He arrived in front of the bedroom and hesitantly raised his hand, about to knock.

“Shiro... you’re going a bit too fast.”

Lance sounded like he was out of breath. Keith felt his stomach drop. Were they really having se-

“Sorry Lance, it just feels so good, I’ve always wanted this.” 

Shiro’s voice. He sounded breathless.  
Fuck. Keith’s hands started to shake. He didn’t want to believe it. He was jumping to conclusions. They were doing something else. They were playing twister! Yes! Twister. 

He took a few deep breaths and put his hand on the handle.

—————————————

Lance felt sick. He really liked Shiro as a friend, but he did not have any romantic feelings for him. It was sickening to watch his body having sex with his best friend. It was wrong in so many ways. He had a boyfriend, who he would never cheat on. 

Even though it pained him to watch what was going on, he was relieved that Keith wasn’t there. Eciv felt like the person who could have cheated in front of Keith. 

Unfortunately Lance’s relief was short lived as Keith opened the door only seconds later. The fear and hurt in his eyes as he saw what was going on broke Lance’s heart. He just wanted to run up and hug Keith. He wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright. That is wasn’t him. But he couldn’t. He was trapped in this horrible room with this horrible demon who forced him to watch horrible things! 

Lance’s felt tears running down his cheeks as he watched Keith scream and cry at his body and at Shiro. He watched as Keith screamed at him that he never ever wanted to see him again. He watched as Keith slammed the door and walked out. And he watched how his body and Shiro didn’t care. 

Lance felt nauseous. There was nothing for him to throw up no matter how much he wanted to. Lance sniveled. He hated Eciv so much. He wanted him to die. 

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck Lance. What if, tomorrow then he got back, Keith wouldn’t let him in? What if Keith didn’t believe his story? What if Keith never wanted to see him again? 

Lance was now crying loudly. His heart was aching so much and he just wanted Keith to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He just wanted Keith to tell him it had all been a big nightmare. 

Eciv let out a chuckle behind him. 

“Good luck ever getting him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I’m sorry Keith! And Lance! And everyone! >~<
> 
> The last day has arrived and it’s almost time for Lance to come back! What will happen??? Find out! In the next chapter xD 
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for reading!! It rly makes my day!!! \\*^*/
> 
>  
> 
> And as always!! Comments and criticism is always very appreciated!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	12. Coming back.

Keith was laying on his bed, face buried in his pillow. He was crying. At the moment, he hated Lance. He hated Shiro! Both of them could just go and disappear. Keith’s heart was aching. It felt as if someone had taken a hammer and smashed it. It hurt. 

Keith crawled into a ball and hugged his pillow. It was drenched from all the crying but he didn’t care. He just wanted to fall asleep. He just wanted all of this to be a nightmare so that when he woke up the next day it would be as if nothing had even happened. Everything would be well again. 

But Keith knew that that could never happen. He knew that he never could go back to Lance. Even if Lance by some miracle reason would return, he could not allow himself to forgive him. Lance had hurt him so badly. It was so painful. 

Keith looked at the time. 11pm. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. This week had been the worst week of his life.

———————————————

Lance watched as Shiro and his body fell asleep in the same bed, lying next to each other. Tears were still running down his cheeks. 

He hated all of this. He wished there was a way to turn back time.

“Would you look at that. There’s only 10 minutes left of your time here.”

Lance felt his head turn forcefully towards Eciv, forcing him to look at him.

“Don’t be sad. You’re finally going to reunite with your beloved! If he wants you back, that is. I highly doubt it though.”

Eciv grinned towards Lance. His voice was mocking and it pierced Lance’s heart. He sat in silence and watched as Eciv walked towards him. 

“How about a goodbye hug? We won’t see each other for a while, so why not end in a friendly way?”

Lance crossed his arms.

“No, thank you.”

“As you wish.”

It was quiet for awhile. Eciv looked at his watch. 

“Oh, would you look at the time. One minute to go. Want to do a countdown?”

“Fuck off,” Lance spit. 

“You know, you should be thankful that I let you go through with the deal! You would have been dead beyond going back if it hadn’t been for me! Show some gratitude.”

Eciv’s voice was cold. Lance let out a chuckle.

“Yeah. Thanks for ruining my life... idiot. Hey, how did I even die in the first place!?”

“Time’s up. Bye bye.”

Everything turned black.

——————————————

Lance sat up. He looked around and realized he was in a bed. A lovely fluffy bed! Next to him was his beloved Keith. Lance furrowed his eyebrows. No. Not Keith. Shiro? 

All memories from the past week stuck Lance like lightning. He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. He needed to throw up. Frick his hips were hurting. Friggin Shiro. Lance was going to slap some sense in to him. He ran into the bathroom and threw up. It was a weird feeling to be able to do that again. 

After finishing he quickly returned to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and looked at Shiro’s sleeping face.

“Wake up, you idiot!”

Lance slapped Shiro hard in the face, the smack echoing in the quiet room. Shiro’s eyes shot open in confusion and pain.

“Lance, what are you-“

“Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!”

Lance slapped Shiro’s face again. 

“Hey! Stop it!”

Shiro grabbed Lance’s wrists. 

“I haven’t done anything, why are you slapping me!?”

Lance felt the frustration and anger in his heart building. He felt his eyes tearing up as he looked Shiro in the eyes.”

“Haven’t done anything? You cheated on my boyfriend with me! We had sex! How could you!? You were my best friend! I trusted you!! How dare you!?”

Lance was now crying, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Lance... I’m sorry... you really wanted to do it yesterday so I thought...”

“No!! That wasn’t me!! I don’t want or need to explain myself to you! Let go of my wrists, I need to get out of here! You disgust me!”

Shiro looked into Lance’s eyes. He then shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

“You know I can’t just let you go... I’ve waited so long for you to come to me. I can’t just give you up like that.”

Lace felt chills crawling up his spine. 

“Shiro. Let. Me. Go.”

Lance tried to pull his wrist loose from Shiro’s grip but it was no use. Shiro forced Lance down on his back, pushing Lance’s wrist down onto the mattress and sat on top of his torso. 

“I can’t do that, Lance. I can’t let you go.”

Shiro sounded heartbroken. Lance mind was spinning at the turn of event. What was going on? He looked down at Lance, eyebrows furrowed in sorrow.

“You can’t do this to me, Lance... You can’t break my heart like this! I’ve waited so long...”

Shiro’s eyes filled up with tears.

Lance tried to fight down the urge to fight against Shiro’s grip and looked into his eyes firmly. 

“Shiro. You need to listen to me. You do not want to do this. If you do, you will loose me forever. I will NEVER talk to you again.”

Shiro’s eyes widened in shock before his eyes once again filled with tears. 

“Lance... please don’t do this to me... I love you.”

Lance’s heart clenched in sorrow. 

“I-I’m sorry Shiro. I can’t return your feelings. I love Keith and no one else.”

Tears were now running down Shiro’s face. In any other situation Lance would’ve wanted nothing more than to stay by his side and comfort him, but the whole situation was so bizarre and Lance just wanted to find Keith. 

“I’m sorry Shiro.”

“....”

Shiro’s shoulder fell in defeat. He let go of Lance’s wrist and sat down besides him. 

“I-I’m sorry Lance..”

Lance stood up and walked towards the door, giving Shiro a last look over his shoulder.

“Me too.”

Lance quickly ran out of the house. He needed to see Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance has returned!!! \\*^*/  
> Now he just needs to convince Keith that he’s really the real Lance...  
> Good luck Lance!!! XD 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading!!!! It makes my day!!!
> 
> It’s just 2 chapters left!! >< As always comments and cirtisims is very appreciated! It rly makes my day!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	13. Toghether

Lance was running as fast as he possibly could towards Keith’s house. He really hoped with all his heart that Keith would let him in and allow him to explain everything. 

It was quite chilly outside and Lance realized he was still wearing his pajamas. He had been in such a hurry to leave that he hadn’t noticed. The morning birds were singing loudly as Lance finally reached Keith’s house and knocked on the door.

“Keith!? You in there!? I need to talk to you! Please let me in!?”

Lance did his best to sound confident but his voice was filled with longing and sorrow. 

“Go away, Lance. I won’t let you in ever again.”

Keith’s voice sounded so heartbroken. Lance felt his chest clenching. He was the reason Keith sounded like that. It hurt so bad. 

“Please, Keith... Listen! I know this is going to sound crazy but the day we were out together on the ocean I died and this creepy demon dude called Eciv offered me a deal where I could come back if he could use my body for a week while I was stuck in a tiny room. Keith... it was so horrible to watch... I-I’m so so sorry...”

“....”

“Keith, please let me in...”

“....”

Lance felt his knees go weak, his body sinking towards the ground. Had he really lost Keith? No. There was no way. He sat down on the ground right by the door, all his feelings welling up inside of him. His shoulders started to shake and he could feel tears roll down his cheeks. He didn’t want to give up... But he didn’t want to force Keith into anything either. 

Lance was now sniveling loudly.

“I-I’m just gonna... stay here until... y-you let me in, okay..? Please Keith... you have to believe me...”

“...”

————————————-

Keith was standing on the other side of the door, trembling. Fuck. He punched the wall. Why was Lance back? Why did he sound so sad? Why was he rambling on about a deal? 

Keith took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Maybe he should let him in? Keith frowned. No. He could not forgive him. Lance did NOT deserve a second chance. Not after everything he’d done. 

Keith walked back into the bedroom. His body felt heavier with each step. His heart as well. Fuck. Why, Lance? 

“Why are you toying with my heart?” Keith whispered into the empty room. Why had Lance come back? Why couldn’t he just leave Keith alone, so he could suffer by himself? Why was he back with more pain? 

Keith crawled into a small ball on the bed and hugged his pillow. He decided to just wait until Lance left. It was chilly outside today, so Lance would have to be gone by the evening. Keith closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, not wanting to deal with his mind right now.

—————————————

Lance was sitting outside with his knees pulled up to his chin. He was leaning against the cold door, shivering. Why did today, out of all friggin days, have to be so cold? It wasn’t fair. Fuck. Why wouldn’t Keith let him in..? Lance wanted Keith to hold him so badly. He wanted to hug Keith so much. His heart ached again as tears fell once more. 

“Friggin shit...” 

Lance desperately tried to wipe his tears, but they wouldn’t stop. It was so cold. 

This was the worst. Sure, torture had been bad. But this, the fact that he couldn’t hug Keith, was the worst thing ever. He could live with the cold. He could live with the fact that his body had had sex with his best friend. Those weren’t the things that were killing him inside. It was the fact that Keith hated him. It was the fact that Keith wouldn’t let him explain. It was the fact that he never would be able to embrace his beloved ever again. 

“F-f-fuck... s-s-so cold...”

Lance looked down on his hands. They were starting to turn blue. He cursed and cupped his hands around his mouth, blowing hot air into them. It didn’t help much. 

“W-w-well t-this is just p-p-perfect...” Lance stuttered, shivering violently. 

He leaned his head against the cold door and let out a sigh. Oh well. If he was going to die again, at least this time Keith wouldn’t miss him...

———————————

Keith sat up in bed, wrapping the covers around him. It was cold in the room.

“Did I forget to turn on the heater? Oh well.”

Keith stood up and stretched his body out. He felt his hands shaking a bit and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. There was no way in hell that Lance was still outside. It was too cold and that would be an idiotic thing of Lance to d-

Keith quickly ran to the hallway and opened the door to the outside. As he opened it he was faced with Lance laying on the ground outside, shivering. His face and fingers were blue.

“Lance, you idiot!”

Keith hunched down next to Lance, shaking him lightly. 

“Lance, you okay? I haven’t forgiven you yet! I’m just checking.”

Nothing. The shivers didn’t stop. Keith swore and started to drag Lance inside. He couldn’t leave him there to freeze to death. Lance was a horrible person, but Keith wasn’t a murderer. 

He laid Lance down on the couch. It was warm in the living room, he would be fine. Keith sat down on a chair next to the couch and observed as the shaking slowly but steadily stopped. He noticed how Lance’s breathing became calmer and how his fingers started to get some color back. 

Keith let out a sigh of relief. Why? Why did he care about how Lance was doing? He didn’t have anything to do with Lance anymore. But still... Looking at him sleeping, it made Keith’s heart beat faster. He felt warm. 

“God damn it... Why am I still in love with you?”

Keith looked down on his hands. He hated to admit it but he really wanted Lance back. He wanted to hug and kiss Lance. He wanted to cuddle. But, could he really just forgive Lance like that? Maybe... just maybe Lance had a good explanation for what had happened?

Keith heard a groan and looked looked over at the sleeping Lance. It looked like he was having a nightmare. He was twisting and frowning. Keith sighed. He knew what would make it better. He carefully lifted Lance’s head and sat down in the couch, placing Lance’s head in his lap. He then slowly ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. Lance calmed down. Keith stated to blush. He didn’t know why. He felt warm but embarrassed. Fuck. He really did still love Lance.

————————————

Lance felt warm. He was laying down on something fluffy. A cloud? Was he in heaven? Had he died? Was Keith happy?

Lance opened his eyes and quickly realized he was laying on Keith’s couch, with his head in Keiths lap. Lance’s cheeks blushed up and he slowly closed his eyes.

“I saw you open your eyes.”

Keith. It was Keith! Lance opened his eyes again and smiled towards Keith. 

“Hehe, sorry. I was just so sure I had died and gone to heaven.”

Lance smiled happily. Keith didn’t. He stood up, making Lance’s head fall down on the couch. Right. Keith still hated him. Lance quickly sat up in the couch. The room was quiet for a while, none of them quite sure what to do.

“Thank you for letting me in... I thought I was going to freeze to death,” Lance said, letting out a weak chuckle. 

Keith was not amused.

“You are an idiot. I didn’t let you in, I just didn’t want you do die. And since your house is further away I didn’t want to drag you all the way there, so I dragged you inside here instead. Don’t get the wrong idea, I haven’t forgiven you.”

Lance looked down on his knees. He needed to make this right. It was now or never.

“K-Keith... will you please let me explain what happened..? I-I won’t force you to believe me but I want you to hear me out. I-I... I really love you and I need you to know what happened. And, and if you don’t believe me or if you don’t want me here t-then of course I’ll leave you alone...”

Lance sniffled. He had pulled his knees up to his chin, hugging them for comfort. Tears were flowing again. 

“God, how much can one guy cry?” Lance thought to himself. He probably looked pathetic.

“Ok. I will let you explain.”

And Lance did. He told Keith everything that had happened. Every horrible detail. Every part of the deal. Every part of the torture. When he was done he looked down on his hands, too scared to meet Keith’s eyes. He knew that every bad thing that had happened had still been done by his body. But he hoped the Keith would believe him. He really did.

“I... I’m sorry, I’m going to leave now.”

Lance stood up. He knew that there was no way that Keith would believe him. Keith was too smart to believe in stuff like that.

“Wait.”

Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“I... I do believe you, Lance.”

How voice sounded so kind and sincere.

“You do?”

Lance turned around and looked Keith in the eyes. He was crying again.

“I do. Lance... I really love you... even after you... I mean your body, cheated on me... I really do love you. I can’t deny that. My heart is beating really hard right now and I just want to hug you. I shouldn’t. I should feel betrayed. But I don’t. I love you so much. And it’s painful.”

Keith was also crying. 

They stood there for a while both crying. Then Keith embraced Lance and Lance embraced Keith back.

“I love you so much! More then anything in the world!” Lance shouted. 

He loved Keith so much and he was so happy to finally be holding him again.

“I love you too, Lance. More than anything. Let’s try to put this behind us okay? We can do better together.” Keith’s voice was shaky but happy.

“Yes. And let’s be together forever! I don’t want anyone else but you, okay?”

“Yeah.”

They were both so happy. Their hearts both warm and filled with love. This was truly the most amazing feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is at its end! We just have the epilogue left! I hope you guys think the ending was alright ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading!! ❤️❤️
> 
> Comments and criticism is very appreciated ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	14. Cosy Epilogue!

“Say aah.”

Lance smiled at Keith, holding a spoon full of ice cream in front of his mouth.

Keith snorted at the gesture and took the spoon from Lance’s hand, ignoring Lance’s overly exaggerated betrayed face and eating the ice cream. It was sweet and tasted like strawberries. Lance’s face fell into a smile as Keith enjoyed the flavor.

A breeze from the ocean made their hair flicker. It was very pleasant in the warm summer sun. 

They were sitting on the beach down by some rocks close to the water. There was no one else around. It was just them. Together. 

Lance leaned his head against Keith’s shoulder and smiled. 

“This is awesome.”

Keith leaned back.

“Yeah, it is.”

They sat there for a while, just leaning against each other, smiling. The ocean waves rippled against their feet, the water cooling them down. 

“Lance, this is so nice. I’m happy we were able to go to the ocean together again. It’s a bit scary, but as long as we’re together, it’s fine.”

“Of course! And there is no one around, it’s amazing!”

Lance gave Keith a kiss, putting his arm around him. Keith blushed slightly before relaxing into the touch. He was happy. 

The past two months after the incident had been amazing. There had been a lot cuddling and hugging, both of them content with simply being in each other’s embrace. It made them feel happy and safe. They had taken it easy with the sex, especially in the beginning. Both of them had been very self conscious about it all. 

It hadn’t been easy though. There had been awkward moments and arguments. And a lot of nightmares. But they had been there for each other. They talked everything out and always reached a good solution.

They had had long, deep conversations about feelings. They had visited and talked to Shiro, explaining everything. It had been difficult. Shiro had been upset and sad, but they couldn’t blame him. He had also been used by Eciv. Things didn’t go back to the way it used to be between Lance and Shiro, but a huge weight lifted from Lance’s shoulders after their talk.

They had tried to find Lotor, wanting to get him arrested, but he had been nowhere to be found. After a while they had given up, not wanting to dwell too much on the past. 

Both of them installed extra locks in their houses. They spent most of their time in Keith’s house thought. It was the bigger one and the location was better. But they didn’t want to give up Lance’s home. Lance’s house was closer to the ocean and the forest which they enjoyed going from time to time.

Lance and Keith were together all the time, not wanting to leave the other’s side. The “what if” feeling was constantly there, creeping up on them.

What if one of them left and the other died? What if they were alone and Lotor came after them? 

Even if two months had passed the thoughts hadn’t stopped, so they decided to not leave each other’s side. None of them had anything against it. It was very cosy. 

“Keith, I love you,” Lance suddenly said, looking into Keith’s eyes, brushing the hair out of his face. 

Keith’s eyes softened as he smiled.

“I love you too, Lance.”

Lance grinned. 

“And I will never stop loving you!~” Lance sang, making Keith giggle. 

“I will never stop loving you either, Lance,”  
Keith said, smiling. He closed the distance between them, kissing Lance lovingly.

This was awesome. And cosy. It was the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over!! It’s been so fun to write!!!! 
> 
> But! I’m rly bad a writing and my grammar kind of sucks so I have gotten so much help from the most amazing person!! She also writes Klance fics so I rly recommend chancing her out!!!!  
> Erica_wahlin
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213437
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_wahlin/pseuds/erica_wahlin
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading that whole thing!!! I really really appreciate it!!!!!!! You guys are the best!!!’
> 
> And as always! Comments and criticism is very appreciated!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	15. Alternative (BAD) ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always been a sucker for bad endings (ik I’m horrible) so I wrote one!!
> 
> The true ending is chapter 13! Don’t worry!!! But this is what would happen if everything didn’t end happily ever after.

Lance was running as fast as he possibly could towards Keith’s house. He really hoped with all his heart that Keith would let him in and allow him to explain everything. 

It was quite chilly outside and Lance realized he was still wearing his pajamas. He had been in such a hurry to leave that he hadn’t noticed. The morning birds were singing loudly as Lance finally reached Keith’s house and knocked on the door.

“Keith!? You in there!? I need to talk to you! Please let me in!?”

Lance did his best to sound confident but his voice was filled with longing and sorrow. 

“Go away, Lance. I won’t let you in ever again.”

Keith’s voice sounded so heartbroken. Lance felt his chest clenching. He was the reason Keith sounded like that. It hurt so bad. 

“Please, Keith... Listen! I know this is going to sound crazy but the day we were out together on the ocean I died and this creepy demon dude called Eciv offered me a deal where I could come back if he could use my body for a week while I was stuck in a tiny room. Keith... it was so horrible to watch... I-I’m so so sorry...”

“....”

“Keith, please let me in...”

“....”

Lance felt his knees go weak, his body sinking towards the ground. Had he really lost Keith? No. There was no way. He sat down on the ground right by the door, all his feelings welling up inside of him. His shoulders started to shake and he could feel tears roll down his cheeks. He didn’t want to give up... But he didn’t want to force Keith into anything either. 

Lance was now sniveling loudly.

“I-I’m just gonna... stay here until... y-you let me in, okay..? Please Keith... you have to believe me...”

“...”

————————————-

Keith was standing on the other side of the door, trembling. Fuck. He punched the wall. Why was Lance back? Why did he sound so sad? Why was he rambling on about a deal? 

Keith took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Maybe he should let him in? Keith frowned. No. He could not forgive him. Lance did NOT deserve a second chance. Not after everything he’d done. 

Keith walked back into the bedroom. His body felt heavier with each step. His heart as well. Fuck. Why, Lance? 

“Why are you toying with my heart?” Keith whispered into the empty room. Why had Lance come back? Why couldn’t he just leave Keith alone, so he could suffer by himself? Why was he back with more pain? 

Keith crawled into a small ball on the bed and hugged his pillow. He decided to just wait until Lance left. It was chilly outside today, so Lance would have to be gone by the evening. Keith closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, not wanting to deal with his mind right now.

—————————————

Lance was sitting outside with his knees pulled up to his chin. He was leaning against the cold door, shivering. Why did today, out of all friggin days, have to be so cold? It wasn’t fair. Fuck. Why wouldn’t Keith let him in..? Lance wanted Keith to hold him so badly. He wanted to hug Keith so much. His heart ached again as tears fell once more. 

“Friggin shit...” 

Lance desperately tried to wipe his tears, but they wouldn’t stop. It was so cold. 

This was the worst. Sure, torture had been bad. But this, the fact that he couldn’t hug Keith, was the worst thing ever. He could live with the cold. He could live with the fact that his body had had sex with his best friend. Those weren’t the things that were killing him inside. It was the fact that Keith hated him. It was the fact that Keith wouldn’t let him explain. It was the fact that he never would be able to embrace his beloved ever again. 

“F-f-fuck... s-s-so cold...”

Lance looked down on his hands. They were starting to turn blue. He cursed and cupped his hands over his mouth, blowing hot air into them. It didn’t help much. 

“W-w-well t-this is just p-p-perfect...” Lance stuttered, shivering violently. 

He leaned his head against the cold door and let out a sigh. Oh well. If he was going to die again, at least this time Keith wouldn’t miss him...

————————

Lance opened his eyes, seeing white. He blinked in surprise and sat up, looking around. He was in a white room. A white room that he had seen before. His stomach turned. No way... 

He slowly stood up and was all of a sudden face to face with Eciv. The black haired man grinned mockingly at him. 

“Welcome back. That didn’t take long,” Eciv said, letting out a chuckle. Lance’s heart was beating hard in his chest.

“D-did I really die..?”

Eciv shrugged his shoulders. 

“Looks like it. And sorry buddy, but I don’t do second deals. You are just going to have to move on to the other side.”

“B-but...”

Lance was scared. He had really died again. He was never going to be able to feel Keith’s embrace again. He was never going to be able to tell Keith what had really happened. The last person he had been with had not been Keith. Lance’s head was spinning. This couldn’t be happening. This had to be a nightmare. 

“Want to check in on your boyfriend?” 

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“‘Keith!? You mean I can see him!?”

Eciv gestured Lance to look at the wall behind him. He turned around and was once again faced with the projection that he was so familiar with. This time he saw his own body laying lifeless on the ground outside of Keith’s house. His body was blue and looked ice cold. He really did freeze to death. Fuck. This was unreal to watch. 

A few minutes passed of Lance just looking at his dead body. It disgusted him a bit knowing that he was never going to return. Knowing that this time, he was really dead.

All of a sudden the door opened and Keith stepped out, a worried look on his face. When he saw Lance’s dead body he panicked. Of course. Who wouldn’t?

Lance watched as Keith fell to his knees and frantically checked for a pulse. As Keith realized that there was no sign of life, the panic took over. Keith started to scream for help, crying and cradling Lance’s body. 

Lance watched in horror as Keith’s neighbor walked out. They also panicked and quickly picked up their phone, calling what Lance assumed to be an ambulance. Keith was crying and screaming so much. Lance wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright.

But he couldn’t. And he never would. He was dead, beyond going back and it had been his own fault. Going to Keith’s house had only resulted in making Keith even more miserable. Lance felt sick. What had he done..? 

“Well then. Now that we’ve seen that lovely reunion, I think it’s time for you to move on.”

Eciv sighed and a door appeared in the wall. Upon opening, it showed a dimly lit corridor. 

“After you.”

Eciv gestured at the door, urging Lance to walk through it. Lance desperately shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Please... there’s got to be a way for me to go back again... I-I just want to hug him one last time.”

Lance looked down at the white floor.

“Sorry. No can do. You had your chance. You blew it.”

Eciv was now standing behind Lance. When had he moved? Lance didn’t care. He didn’t question this room anymore. 

“Now, it’s time to go. Bye bye.”

Eciv suddenly pushed Lance forward thought the door, making him fall to his knees. Lance whipped around, eyes wide with fear. The last thing he saw was Eciv grinning at him, waving his hand. 

Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuup! Lance is dead! Gone forever! It’s horrible! But nothing anyone can do bout it!!
> 
> But like I said!! This is not the real ending! It’s just an alternative!! \\*^*/
> 
> Than you guys so so much for following me on this awesome journey! This has been my first ever fanfic and it’s been rly fun to write!!
> 
> I’m rly thinking about making a “part 2” that’s about Eciv’s backstory! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!
> 
> I am so happy that ppl liked his series!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!
> 
> As always!! Comments and criticism is very appreciated!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic!   
> I know it has struggles and is not written amazingly but I really like it so far!   
> There will be more chapters and more suffering, but there will also be good times...sometimes...
> 
> I would love some critisism and comments! \^•^/ you don’t have to if you don’t want to ofc!! <333


End file.
